hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:The Secret Commonwealth
The Secret Commonwealth edit allocations Hi everyone. With The Secret Commonwealth coming out soon, there will be many new pages added and pages edited. For this reason, I believe there should be some editing allocations to avoid mix ups. I also would like my fair share of edits for the book (editing is one of my favourite hobbies), and I'm sure everyone else does too. Perhaps any users interested in making edits for the book could be allocated a set of chapters to make edits from. If anyone could share their thoughts on this idea that would be great. Thanks, --'LimeInABush' (Talk) 05:02, December 2, 2018 (UTC) :Hmmm....it's a hard one. Edit mix-ups could happen although are easily reverted and fixed. Once the book is released I think viewers will look upon the wiki as they are confused about something/need reminding what has happened and the more new pages we have about certain people, the bettee. Also, we all live around the world with the book coming out in different times and us getting it at intervals means that, for example, if you got chapters 5-9 and myself 1-4, if I didn't get my book until one week after it's released and you got it on the day, the wiki would look odd with just the edits from chapters 5-9 and also vital information could be missing from character's pages. I think that during the time the book is released, the wiki is going to get a lot more readers! We would all miss out a bit of information on our allocated chapters which means a reader might stop using the site. It's a nice idea so I'll guess the final decision is down to the admins. I can always be swayed though. :P NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 08:48, December 2, 2018 (UTC) ::I've never heard of such a practice as allocating edits during the release of new media. We only have three active users (all of whom are posting in this forum now, haha), and I suspect that we will be the only ones adding significant changes. However, our inactive admins/users might make a comeback when the book is published, making editing allocations something that can't really be enforced. If new users or former users come around, and they haven't been "allocated" a group of chapters, then are we meant to ban them from making significant contributions? I understand the motivation behind editing allocations, because I also really love editing and contributing information to the wiki, but I do not think enforcing these allocations is feasible or reasonable. My best advice on this topic (at the moment) is to just contribute everything and anything you can when the book comes out (I don't think any one user is going to be able to publish everything from the book in the first day, you know?), but I am open to hearing more on this idea. P.S. Does anyone have any information on when The Secret Commonwealth is coming out, or is this just a precautionary idea? --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:59, December 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Pullman has said that it won't be coming out this year on Twitter in any lamguage so maybe mid-2019. Hopefully we'll get some of the old editors back but also we should watch the other language wikis as I'm sure more editors will join them! As none of us were here when La Belle Sauvage came out, I guess it's a new experience. My advice would be to get some sticky notes and insert them whilst reading the book and then edit the wiki looking back on those notes to avoid reading spoilers. With that also, when the book comes out should we remove the 'LBS Spoiler' on pages and replace with a new TSC Spoiler template?NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 17:33, December 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::When the book comes out, I will make a new spoiler template. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:14, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: In response to how it would work, I only really considered this with the current group of editors, not any new ones we might gain (honestly, I didn't think of this). When I think about this it doesn't really seem like I thought it through that well. I don't really know exactly how it would work myself. Still, if anyone has any ideas about how it would work, I'll try my best to answer. -'LimeInABush' (Talk) 00:10, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::At the current, I think the best policy forward is to help OOKS and any other language linker by making the pages as early as possible.NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 07:16, December 6, 2018 (UTC) ::::: I agree. On that note, what language level would you recommend to edit a wiki? I'm currently learning second year (year 8) Italian at school, and I was wondering whether or not to edit the it wiki. By the way, thanks for giving input on this forum! :) -'LimeInABush' (Talk) 09:19, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Okay, well if you can think of a new way to do these edit allocations, I am open to hearing about it! But for now, I can't confidently say such an idea would work out. :) Happy editing though! --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 14:13, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :Hi Lime, to answer the question: whenever you feel ready! It's hard to write pages anyway let alone in a language you do not speak natively! There are a few things to bare in mind however. You should have copies of the book in that language as names vary between languages, two you would be able to communicate if people asked you questions. Editing doesn't have to be things like that though. All my edits on the Italian wiki have been adding interlanguage links.NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 16:34, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Just coming back to this, although this might not work with new material, perhaps a few weeks (6-8 perhaps) after the release of TSC all editors who are interested could come together and we can split the book into however many pages. Then, all information that we've missed out in those pages can be added. NightSpeakers - My Blogs! 13:56, July 12, 2019 (UTC)